Black Flowers
by Mizuchi
Summary: A story about siblings who go from rags to riches, a story about love and betrayal, a story about legendary swords and other exciting cliches. You know, not all stories have happy endings. Not the good ones, anyway.
1. Innocence

Chapter one: Innocence

Before I begin the epic of a story, I would like to inform you that _this is not your feel good story_. This is not your typical "prince finds the princess and they live happily ever after" faerie tale. No, this is a true story, a story not recorded in the annals of Neopia history, but a true story all the same. And the end may or may not be a happy one. I will not sugar coat this, dear reader. This story may not go as you planned. If you wanted a feel good story, it may be preferred that you stop your reading here. Not all tales have happy endings.

Now, this story begins innocently enough on a farm just off the Meridell path. There lived a pair of Xweetok twins, Lillia and Lyder. Lillia was a beautiful, but often sickly girl with pale colored fur. This was not because of her gender, or even because of her own doing. She was born a rare albino kind, though her coloring only gave her an ethereal presence. She was of a simple red breed, like her brother Lyder, who was a bold, almost defiant color of ruby. They rarely ever left the confines of their fields, but when they did, they curried all of the attention of those they encountered along the way. The angelic beauty of Lillia and the powerful demeanor of Lyder was not a sight that requested attention. No, it _demanded_ the attention of all that they graced their appearance with.

I suppose I have painted an interesting picture of the two, but I just merely wanted to inform you, dear readers, that these were not just everyday Xweetoks.

Nobody knew much about these mysterious beings who only left their homes to shop for whatever the season needed them to purchase-seeds during the early winter, or new fabric for their clothes. They did not dress for the admiration of the public, but rather in stark contrast, they dressed humbly in simple neutral colors which only served to make their manifestation that much more noticeable. They didn't speak much except only to order what they had made their trek out for. Or rather, Lyder was the only one who spoke. Lillia was shy and always kept her bright lavender eyes to the floor. Then once they have received what they requested, they would leave with a simple wave, not to be seen again for many months until the time came for something else to purchase. The temperatures were dipping, as it was now the Month of Storing. They would not be seen again until the Month of Running.

Or rather, this would have been the case usually.

It was another day of visiting the town of Meridell. Lyder did not dare leave his frail sister behind. Following not even a step behind, Lillia trailed her stronger brother on the path they always took. And yet again, almost as if they had been waiting for this moment, the people along the way watched and stared. No one dared speak to either of them, however. Something about their appearance almost gave them a godly quality to them (though the two would rather not be called as such). The young women fawned over Lyder, wishing that today was the day he would declare his love for one of them. The men admired Lillia. They wished they could win her heart and hear her speak of her love for them. But no such thing happened. Just like it had every year.

Lyder and Lillia made their way to the same small shop near the Meri Acres Farm. It wasn't much of a shop, just a simple place with seeds and other odds and ends. The shopkeeper knew Lyder and Lillia. Actually, he was probably the only one who knew anything about them. He had actually fought along side of their father in the war against Darigan Citadel. Though their father had disappeared during the war, their father had told him so much about the two that he felt like he knew them personally. He often gave them everything for free, since they barely ever wanted anything anyway.

"Ah, Lyder and Lillia! Is it that time of the year already?" the shopkeeper inquired.

Lillia shyly smiled before burying her face in the folds of fabric of her brother.

Lyder grinned. "It does seem like winter is approaching rather early this year," Lyder said. His voice was powerful, but gentle, very much like the typical hero in any story. "We'll need some heavier fabric for the upcoming season," he continued.

"Lyder, why don't you and your sister stay here in Meridell with our family this winter? There's no reason the two of you should spend it alone this year."

"I'm never alone, as long as Lillia is by my side." Lyder smiled gently at this notion. He did love his quiet sister dearly.

The shop keeper tried again. "But wouldn't you rather spend the holidays with friends? Let us take care of you this winter!"

Lyder shook his head. "If our father returns and we are not there, he might think we've left him." Lillia peeked at the shopkeeper from her brother's sleeve at this comment. It had been a while since this battle. All hope was lost in the shopkeeper's eyes. But these two still held on. The shopkeeper sighed heavily, and handed Lyder some heavy Baaba wool panels. He wanted to reveal his feelings, but he was decided against it. He would rather let them cling on to the belief that their father would someday return than to have them decide never to leave their home again. At least with this option, he could see if they were okay every now and then.

But perhaps he should have simply tried harder that day.

* * *

Lyder and Lillia walked the path in their usual silence. Evening was approaching early (being that it was mid autumn) and a few stars were already making their arrival. The sky was a vivid gradation from bright blood orange color to a sultry indigo with the sun setting low in the horizon. The chilly air attacked the duo from the front, but to no avail, as the two hadn't bothered to pay attention. Lyder was thinking about the shopkeeper. Every time he went there, the shopkeeper would ask them to stay with his family, and every time, Lyder would debate on whether he should. It wasn't good to keep a shy girl like Lillia away from everyone. He always wondered if it was a selfish idea to keep her with him. She would benefit from having a life outside of their home.

Aside from a coop of nearby Wibreth squawking, the two continued in silence as Lyder once again contemplated their situation. It was actually quite a surprise when the duo heard the sound of hoof beats, as people seldom took the path they were on. They stepped aside as the carriage sped by without so much as a slow down. Though the sight was rare, neither of them really thought much about it until they reached their home moments later.

The carriage from before was waiting for them, but it wouldn't be a pleasant visit. They could already hear the sounds of pottery breaking and furniture being tipped over. Lyder instinctively rushed over, leaving his usual calm demeanor behind with his sister. Lillia tried to keep up, but her health got the best of her. She forced herself to slow to a fast walk though she honestly wanted to run along side of her brother.

Lyder reached the doorway, and stared at the destruction. The cabinets were all open with shattered pieces of plates and bowls layering the floor. Further sounds could be heard from Lillia's room, which he didn't waste time in investigating it.

"I can't find it," a Darigan Hissi in purple and black armor whined. He was hoping to be done by now, even though they had just arrived not moments ago.

"Well, keep looking!" a Darigan Grarrl with similar armor shouted gruffly. "He said this was where he lived, and this is where it's got to be, so look harder!" The Grarrl made a motion to hit his annoying assistant, which was more than enough motivation to make the Hissi cringe and continue his search in Lillia's closet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lyder couldn't contain his anger. He didn't care if they ruined their furniture. They could buy more. He didn't care if they ransacked his room. But this was his dear sister's room with all of her prized possessions.

The Grarrl menacingly walked to the doorway where Lyder was waiting for a response. "This doesn't concern you, boy. Go outside, and come back when we're finished," he said in a gruff voice.

"Wait, I bet that kid knows where he hid it!" the Hissi spoke up.

A sly smile graced the visage of the Grarrl. "Perhaps he does…" He grabbed Lyder's collar, causing Lyder to have to stand on his tiptoes. "Tell me, where did you put it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lyder said. He tried to hold his menacing glare at the Grarrl, but he was suddenly realizing just how powerful the Grarrl probably was.

"Hey, it seems I've found another one!"

This voice came from a Darigan Aisha, a female. She led Lillia with her hands on Lillia's shoulders. Lillia's cherry blossom colored eyes filled with tears, not just because she was scared, but because of her room. Many of those things they had broken were things their father had made for her. They were irreplaceable.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" Lyder was furious. If they even so much as let her get a splinter…. Lyder didn't know what he would do to them.

"Well, this makes things easier." The Grarrl released Lyder and took Lillia's arm harshly. "You're sure to tell us what we need to know now, boy," he said with a smirk. Lyder froze. He didn't know what they were looking for, but what would they do to her if he told them that again?

"It would be in your best interest to tell us where Sir Kervice has hidden that sword," the Aisha said.

Lyder and Lillia gasped. Sir Kervice was their father.

"Don't play dumb!" The Grarrl used his other hand to bang on a nearby desk, which cracked a bit under the pressure. "Where is it?" Lillia was now sobbing heavily, but with both of her arms being held down by the Grarrl and the Aisha, she couldn't even wipe the tears from her face.

"What is all of this commotion about?"

A Darigan Kougra appeared, though this one had a certain air of composure in comparison to the Grarrl and the Hissi. He wore armor just like the other three, but this one had a long purple cape that trailed behind him. He had a proper accent, the kind bred through noble lineage. He glanced at all of the occupants before continuing.

"I leave you three for mere minutes, and you've already managed to destroy a home _and_ terrify its residents? I'm rather ashamed to have you as my subordinates."

"I was outside as this happened, Sir Julian," the Aisha spoke (causing Sir Julian to lightly snort at this remark). It seemed she was the one in charge of the other 2, or at least, she was supposed to be. "I apologize for allowing this to happen, sir." The Aisha bowed humbly, causing the Grarrl to follow suit. It took a moment for the Hissi to realize what was going on before he too bowed his head.

"Let these two go."

Without a moment's hesitation, the Grarrl and the Aisha released Lillia and the trio scrambled behind Sir Julian.

Julian bowed before the two. "I must humbly beg for your forgiveness," he said, glancing up at them with a smile (and though he didn't mean to, his glance looked full of evil intent). "I simply requested them to search for something here. Our objective was in no way to cause anyone trouble, for you see, I was under the impression by the man who told me of this place that no one lived here. (He stood up straight after this sentence) If I had known, I would have simply asked and been off on my way without a second glance back."

"Eeh, but bossss, you said that…" the Hissi started, before the Aisha next to him jabbed him in the stomach.

"Ehem, you must forgive my fools of lackeys. They can be quite… brash sometimes."

Now, it might be interesting to note that by now, his eyes had been on Lillia the whole time. Lillia hadn't noticed, her hands were buried in her hands as she sobbed freely.

Without allowing Lyder to respond, Sir Julian went around the two and placed his hands on their shoulders. "Now, I must insist that the two of you stay with us until I can send some men here to fix this place up. It is the least I could do after they foolishly ruined your home.

Lyder started to shake his head, but with their home in the condition it was in, there was just no way he could let his sister sleep in a place like this. His next choice was to tell Lillia go to on her own, but not only did he not trust Sir Julian, he also knew how incredibly shy his sister was. It would be like sending her to the dungeon. So he sighed. There was nothing he could do but accept. He barely nodded before Julian clasped his hands together and grinned.

They all stepped outside. Now, perhaps you are expecting their carriage to be black and violet, the supposed official colors of their fortress, but this was only partially true, as the carriage was a stark and elegant white with purple and black accents adorning every edge. This Julian guy was certainly someone used to a lavish lifestyle. Julian ushered Lyder in before turning all of his attention to the lovely Lillia. He smiled gently as he offered his hand as a way to support herself as she stepped up into the carriage. She let her eyes meet his. Yes, Julian was beautiful by any standard. Any woman would fight for the chance to gain his attention. Lillia did not disagree. She placed her delicate hand in his. The moon was out now, as it was completely nighttime. The full moon only served to make her pale form glow against his black gauntlet. It was then that she realized she had stared at him much too long, and she quickly turned away, blushing profusely.

As the Aisha took her place in front to take the horses' reins, the other two began to step inside, but were stopped by Julian.

"And _where _do the two of you think you're going?" Julian inquired, his tone laced with irritation.

"We were going to join you…" the Grarrl said, though he knew Julian had only asked as an indirect way of informing them that they would not be entering with them.

"Do you honestly think that the two of you could possibly fit with the three of us?"

The Hissi and the Grarrl looked down in disappointment.

Sir Julian stepped into the carriage and closed the door behind him. "Think of it as punishment, and if you even so much as stray from the main path, be prepared for something even worse."

Not another word from anyone as the Aisha snapped the reins. The horses trotted off, leaving the Hissi and the Grarrl lagging behind miserably. The crisp wind cut through the gaps in their armor, only adding to the initial chill given by the cold armor over them.


	2. Elegance

Chapter Two - Elegance

The carriage ride was painfully silent. As the sun dipped below the horizon, the stars filled the sky in an amazing display. It was surprisingly warm inside the carriage, considering the fact that there was no source of heat. Julian kept his eyes on Lillia. She was a sight to behold, looking stunning, though her clothes were simple. Lillia was fully aware that Sir Julian was staring at her, but she did not betray her outward appearance. Never in her life had she ever noticed anyone giving her so much attention.

Lyder hated that attention. Every chance he had, he would frown at the invisible advances passing from Julian to Lillia. It was a futile effort however. In Sir Julian's mind, Lyder did not exist anymore.

"My darling, you have not said a word," Sir Julian stated after too many minutes had passed in silence. "Do you not speak? I bet your voice is as beautiful as the Pteri's song."

Lillia blushed, but did not say a word. She gazed out onto the horizon serenely.

Lyder glared at Sir Julian. How dare he try to flirt with his sister _right while he sat beside her?_ He didn't trust this Sir Julian.

Julian remained oblivious to the evil looks given to him by Lyder. He had never seen such an amazing woman. He was absolutely convinced that the being before him was in fact a reincarnation of a moon goddess. After all, there was no other explanation for her ethereal glow in the moonlight. He was captivated.

"Oh, I wish I could earn your trust, dear beauty. Ah!" Julian grinned and leaned towards Lillia. "You could tell me your name!" His smile was sweet and innocent-something rare in the Darigan race.

"Her name is none of your concern," Lyder said, but it was in vain.

Lillia took a fleeting look at Julian, but resumed her scan of the outside. She wanted to tell him, but she just couldn't bring herself to.

Lyder fumed. "Leave her alone, alright? She doesn't want to be bothered!" he shouted. The Aisha outside opted to stop the stagecoach to give the boy a smack. After all, who was he to yell at Sir Julian, the most magnificent in all of Neopia? She didn't, however. She knew it would only anger Sir Julian.

Without so much as a scowl or any look of annoyance at the boy, he sat back in his seat and let his eyes wander to the window himself. "It _is_ a pleasant night out, isn't it?" he asked aloud. He didn't really expect an answer however. This was more his way of declaring he would drop the subject.

For now.

* * *

The Darigan Citadel was more active than either Lyder or Lillia had thought. There were actual shops and stalls lining the streets, and plenty of customers, many not even Darigan. Surrounded by Julian's Darigan soldiers, Julian, Lilla and Lyder made their way to Julian's manor, a place within the walls of the grand Darigan Castle. Actually, Julian had opted to go this way. He wanted to show Lillia (and to a much lesser extent, Lyder) around his homeland, a place he knew neither of them had been to.

Lyder had only heard terrible things about this dark place. He had once heard on one of his visits to Meridell that it was perfectly normal to use slaves as currency. He saw no such thing happening before him, but he didn't put it past this place. For all he knew, this was just the exterior to a disgusting world of corruption.

"And this is where the Petpet battles are held. Oh, don't worry, we take good care of the Petpets when it's all over," Julian said, his arm around Lillia's shoulder. Lyder wanted to smack it away, but he knew he risked getting attacked by any one of the 3 guards that surrounded them. All he could do was glower as he imagined what he would do to Sir Julian, if given the chance and the strength.

"Oh, my dear, would you like your own Petpet? I could give you any kind you want, just name it… or perhaps, give me _your_ name." Julian smiled nonchalantly at Lillia, who still wouldn't speak, but smiled timidly at everything Julian said. No one had ever approached her before, so this kind of attention was quite exciting. To her at least. To her brother, Julian should be quick to back off.

Within moments, they had reached the outer boundaries of the Darigan Castle. There was a large stone wall dividing the castle yard from the shops outside. The walls were guarded by very tough looking men. They would not hesitate to attack if the need arose.

"Good evening, Sir Julian," a large Darigan Eyrie said in the most official way he could. He seemed to be the captain of all of the other guards, and it was no wonder, this Eyrie was huge!

"Ah, good evening, Arluin. How goes the work?"

Arluin laughed huskily. "There's not a man alive that can get past me!"

Julian chuckled lightly. "You keep up the good work. I know no one would dare sneak in with good men like you around."

Arluin saluted Julian before flying up to open the massive gates. They made a deafening creak as they slowly opened to reveal a rather beautiful landscape before them. In absolute contrast to the outside, the land around them was organized, most likely day to day by gardeners.

"Take care of yourselves, y'hear?" Arluin shouted as the gates closed behind them.

Julian waved and flashed his charming smile before turning to the siblings (or more accurately, Lillia). "This is my home! Or rather, the garden. Isn't it lovely? Before, this place was so dismal, but now…. It's amazing what one can do with a few flowers and a topiary, isn't it?" Of course, 'a few flowers and a topiary' is quite the understatement. Julian placed his hand around Lillia's shoulder again and led her to the castle doors.

With the Aisha and the Hissi following so close behind, Lyder was forced to walk several steps behind them.

Yes, Lyder decided he did not like Julian one bit.

"You're dismissed," Sir Julian said, waving his hand in the air in a lazy circle.

A simultaneous "Sir!" rang out and the three bowed their heads low and immediately turned towards the soldier's cafeteria. The Aisha looked back. She already hated the girl for stealing the attention of her Julian. Then again, there was nothing she could do. Julian had already made it clear long ago that he was not interested in her….

It actually took them a while longer to reach the wing of the castle designated to Julian, but after all of the twists and turns were taken, the beautifully decorated area (which Julian seemed to have named 'The Fleur Noire Wing) unveiled before them. The large room had a simple long wooden table in the center with many high backed chairs surrounding it. The table was covered in what seemed like a plus shaped purple runner with gold embroidery. There was a large black carpet with the same embroidery pattern below it. Paintings adorned the walls depicted scenery of kings long deceased. A set of stairs on the other side of the room spit into two: one side for bedrooms and such, while the other side was for the servants. The large door on the left seemed to lead to a larger than life kitchen (who knows why anyone would need so much space to cook) while the one on the right led to a luxurious den with velvet upholstered seats and a marble fireplace. It was all so overwhelmingly beautiful.

A Shadow Acara promptly walked in (of course, Shadow in keeping with the Darigan color theme, for who would dare place a Darigan as a servant?) carrying folded garments. Her head bowed and she held the garments above her in a habitual display to show the world her status even in comparison to mere fabric. She spoke not a word-it was not her place. She dared not to even look at Julian's guests, for if they were allowed to even so much as breathe the air surrounding the great Sir Julian, their value must have been greater than that of a Jeweled Scarab.

Julian took the garments without so much as a greeting. One would wonder if Julian even knew the name of this particular servant. "I suppose dinner is approaching," Julian commented. He turned to the siblings, this time actually looking at Lyder. "What you're wearing will just have to do. As for me, I would rather not have to wear my own armor to dinner. It's not the war, you know." He smiled charmingly before he headed to his room (so we would assume). "Please, make yourself at home," he called out as he headed upstairs.

Lyder and Lillia stood there silently. Lillia was still swept away by Sir Julian's advances. Lyder was still ruing the day he ever stepped outside his home that day. Suddenly, he turned to Lillia.

"Do you think they were lying about our father being home?" he asked.

It was enough to snap Lillia out of her trance. She turned to Lyder, new tears in her eyes. She was silent; she couldn't say anything. All she could do was fall into her brother's arms and weep.

* * *

Dinner had begun. The servants marched in one by one, each carrying a dish of high class meals, most of which Lillia and Lyder had never seen before. Julian arrived moments later, now wearing a long coat made of white silk with a fur trim (the fur probably from some rare animal from far away) Being that it would be only the three of them for dinner, they all sat on the left side with Julian sitting in the ornate high backed chair at the foot of the table. Lyder sat on his right.

"Sit next to me," Lyder said, careful not to reveal her name to the Darigan. Lillia looked at Lyder, then at Julian, who had already somehow pulled the chair on his left closer to him. She looked at Lyder apologetically before she sat in the chair beside Julian. Lyder, betrayed by his sister. So tragic.

With all of the food placed on the table, the servants left, leaving 3 behind-one for each of those dining. Their job was simply to bring them whatever they wished efficiently and swiftly. Lyder didn't know what he wished. He was happy with vegetable soup.

Lillia pointed to the deep red, spicy smelling jelly before her in her silent way of asking Lyder what it was. However, it was Julian who took it upon himself to answer. "It's Cornupepper Jelly," he said with a sweet smile. "It comes from a land that doesn't even exist!" Lillia's eyes widened. She had never strayed far from her home or the path leading to the same store they always went to. There were places that actually sold food like this?

Seeing the look of excitement in Lillia's eyes prompted Julian to continue. He told her about a place completely submerged under the sea, and a place high on top of the world where a giant snow beast lived. He revealed to her that he had himself found the mysterious shop owned by the magnificent faerie queen Fyora. He even told her stories of how he had once found the legendary treasure of Geraptiku and how he had flown into the sky and made friends with beings called "Grundos".

Lyder didn't buy any of it. Going into space, a city on a cloud, lost deserts and spooky villages? There was no way these places could possibly exist. What was next? A prehistoric world of dinosaurs? An island of pirates? These were all children's stories.

As dinner came to a close (though most of the food hadn't even been touched) the servants took each plate away. "Don't worry," Julian was quick to say, "they don't throw it away. The servants get to eat what's left. Good food should never go to waste."

The three of them stood up, with Lyder stretching. He didn't like Julian, but he certainly liked the food he had. That was all he was going to give him though.

"Now, I must apologize, as I don't believe I have any nighttime garments for you to wear." Julian smiled sadly in Lillia's direction. "The citadel is comprised of warriors, and seldom do beautiful maidens grace our humble hallways." Lillia smiled, this time not turning away as she did it. She was slowly starting to warm up to him.

"As for you, boy," Julian said, losing the warmth in his voice, "I don't believe I have anything for a boy so…. _undersized_. Perhaps if you had a bit more… bulk… you'd be able to wear something of mine." And though he had somewhat offered, the vague outline of a sneer proved to Lyder that Julian had no intention of letting Lyder's low-class form touch any of his fine articles of clothing, be it for sleeping or even holding.

The trio walked upstairs where they were met by the Shadow Acara from before. She kept her head down and her hands in front of her as she awaited orders from Sir Julian. "She will show you to your rooms. I'll make sure to send some men to your home tonight so that you will have clean clothes in the morning." The Acara and the siblings headed towards the hallway, but Julian stopped Lillia.

"I must tell you, you have stolen my heart, but I know not your name. If I never hear another word uttered from your lips, I must know your name, or I shall never sleep." He smiled enchantingly.

_Don't tell him… _ Lyder thought. But it was all in futility.

"Lillia…."

She then quickly turned away and rushed to her brother's side, not taking a second glance back.

Julian held his hand to his heart in a dramatic show. "Her name is Lillia, such a beautiful name fit for an angel." He humbly bowed to Lillia. "I shall see you in the morning (and here, he looked up and paused for dramatic effect), Lillia."

And with that, he took his leave towards his own room at the end of the hall.

* * *

It was midnight. The moon cast it's bright light across the gravel pathway. Not a chirp from a Mootix, or a rustle in a tree, the night was silent, save the sound of an old Lupe breathing. He looked tired and worn, as if he had been through quite a bit. He looked up, seeing his old home just a couple hundred steps away. He wondered what he would see there. A warm fire? Some leftover soup? Perhaps his children bundled up in their bedrooms? It wasn't what he saw.

Before he even opened the door, he could already tell something was wrong. That's why opening the door only made his heart sink, as there was no being optimistic in that his assumption was wrong. Everything was in disarray. It was when he reached the girl's room that tears openly sprang to his eyes. Where was his darling son and daughter? Had they been kidnapped? Or worse? No, he couldn't bear to think of anything a cruel as that.

As he stepped forward, he heard his foot step on glass. Below him was a painting of his family. A pair of smiling twin Xweetoks and himself, looking young and full of life. No, the two of them had to be alive. But where were they?

"I can't believe we had to come all the way back here _on foot_."

Sounds from the outside put him on guard. He quickly took shelter behind a knocked down table.

The Grarrl pushed the front door open angrily. "So the boss has a new girlfriend, and we have to get the pretty princess something to wear?" He made his comment with an air of mockery. He should have been asleep, but here he was, and he was sure to have to be up bright and early in the morning.

The Hissi spoke up. "But it's your own fault for not leaving sooner. He told us to leave hours ago!"

The Grarrl banged his fist upon the Hissi's head. "Shaddap! I know what he told me! Gah! Just hurry up and get the boy some clothes too so I can get some sleep. If I'm nodding off tomorrow, we're in for it. You know _she's_ in a bad mood…." The Grarrl winced at the thought of the pain his Aisha boss would cause him.

The Lupe leaned in. Could they be talking about his daughter?

The Hissi and the Grarrl got to work, the Grarrl muttering every step of the way. He hated that he had to do this for the children of a fugitive. Shouldn't they be in the dungeon? Weren't they looking for something? Didn't their own father just escape?

Now, in case my dear readers out there haven't put two and two together, I shall take the time to inform you that this Lupe was indeed Kervice, Lyder and Lillia's father.

Kervice peeked over the table, careful not to make a sound. Sure enough, the guards before him were Darigan. He had to fight every urge in his body that demanded he leap up and attack. Sure, he was probably stronger than both of them, even though he had spent the last few days locked up in a cell, but they were nothing in comparison to the one they called Julian. It was a mixture of Kervice's own youthful arrogance and Julian's strength that took him down in the war. He believed he could take on the world with his sword and shield. Julian made sure he proved Kervice wrong for the years that followed.

After a few minutes of rifling through everything, they stuffed the clothes in a sack and went on their way, leaving Kervice to the silence of before. He was absolutely positive that they were okay, or else they wouldn't be gathering clothes. They most likely did this after taking them away, or perhaps before. He knew they weren't home when it happened. It was a relief to know that they were alive, but he didn't know how long it would be before that all changed. He was keeping them his prisoners all the same, and probably only taking care of them until he made his appearance known. Yes, his life for theirs.

He made a choice. He would go back. He would save his children.


	3. Deceit

Chapter Three - Deceit

"Excellent news, my sweet," Julian proclaimed. Lillia smiled brightly and rushed into Julian's arms. While Julian's men (and of course women) were fixing up the sibling's home, Lillia and Lyder had taken residence with Julian. Over the course of time, Lillia had grown closer to Sir Julian, and the same could be said for Julian. Lyder, however, did not have the same change of heart. Julian was still the enemy, and Lyder hated him even more now that his sister was interested. At first, Lyder thought it was just because he was being overprotective of his (barely) younger sister, but as time went on, he soon knew it was deeper than that. This man knew of his father. So where was he now?

Lillia smiled as Julian lifted her up above him. "We've been invited to the Brightvale Ball. Isn't that just lovely?" He spun her around jovially.

Lyder sneered. As soon as their home was fixed, he would take her sister away from this man and his _influences_.

"But, Julian, I don't have anything fit for a ball!" Lillia said. Of course, even she knew by now that Julian wouldn't possibly think of not buying her a gown. She had already received a Starry Faellie and a Rainbow Carmariller simply because she thought they were cute, and that was just the first day of their stay. Each day afterward was a new present, and those presents never came in singles. Julian had taken to spoiling his new interest.

Of course, Lyder got nothing but irritated looks whenever Lyder would protest (or say anything in general, actually).

"When is our home going to be finished?" Lyder interrupted.

An annoyed appearance graced Julian's face before he answered. "Perhaps you would like to fix your own house."

"Lyder!" Lillia angrily shouted. "Sir Julian was kind enough to repair the damage that his men caused us! You shouldn't be rude, they are working as hard as they can!"

Lyder pouted. Lillia was starting to adopt Julian's high-and-mighty accent of all-importance, and it didn't suit her. But his sister was happy. Of course, at the expense of his own happiness. He couldn't stand it.

Julian smirked before returning to Lillia. "I'm going to show you off to everyone. I just know I'll be the envy of all the men there with you on my arm" He spun her around and danced with her to the melody in his mind.

Lyder stood up abruptly and left without delay. He couldn't stand Julian, but he really hated when Julian was happy himself. He couldn't stand to watch.

He took a walk outside. Though the sky was dark, he could tell it was daytime by the way things cast a shadow, though a very faint one. He absently looked at the gardeners as they worked on tending the gardens outside. He then came across what seemed like training grounds for the soldiers. They were in 3 rows of 5, each following the choreography they all knew by heart. A thrust, a slash, a block, another slash. Lyder looked around, noting a thick stick off to the side. He picked it up and tried to follow the men and women in their barbaric dance. Thrust! Slash! Block! Slash! He got the hang of it quickly, but even he knew there was more to it than that. Still, it was interesting to try.

"You there! You stealing free lessons?"

Lyder swung around too quickly and tripped over his own feet. He winced in pain for a moment before looking up at the man above. The man, however, wasn't the least bit angry. Instead, he laughed heartily.

"So you're the visitor that Julian's been entertaining, eh?" he said, though from the Eyrie, it was loud enough to be categorized as a yell.

The Darigan Eyrie grinned as he held out his hand for the boy to help him up. Embarrassed, he took it. From the look of things, Lyder would never be 'battle savvy'. With Lyder's hand already in the Eyrie's, he took it upon himself to shake it. "The name's Arluin," he bellowed, the grin never leaving his face. "So you wanna be a warrior for the Darigans, huh?"

"Oh, no! I was… I just…" Lyder stammered, not wanting to anger the large Darigan. But Arluin just laughed again. "I'm just joshin' ya, boy! You'd have to be a fool to want t' join the lot of us!" Arluin leaned in a bit and lowered his voice (almost to a normal tone). "But it might not hurt ya to get a little swordplay in your life. You're a waif, boy!" He pulled his head back in a deep guffaw loud enough to cause the ground below him to tremble. "I bet the thought of you pickin' up a sword makes you tired, doesn't it?"

"N-no, it doesn't!" But Lyder's protest fell on deaf ears.

"I'm just kidding! All little boys should start somewhere! What's your name, boy?"

Lyder didn't like being called 'boy', but at least Arluin wasn't fawning over his sister. And he seemed nice enough. "My name's Lyder," he said, trying to add some boldness to his tone.

Arluin didn't buy it, but he let it go. Not everyone was warrior bred like himself.

He put his arm around Lyder's shoulders. In comparison, Lyder was probably half the Eyrie's size. "Come, my boy, let us Darigans teach you a few things. No boy should go through life without a few battle scars!"

Even if Lyder wanted to protest, it was pretty evident that he had no say in the matter now.

* * *

Lyder returned to the fortress, exhausted, but very happy. He had never had the opportunity to really be around other guys, so this was exactly what he needed to get his secret stash of aggression out, especially now with Julian around.

Julian!

Lyder had completely forgotten him in his activities, and he sprinted down the hallways towards Julian's wing.

His secret fear of Julian taking his sister away was not to come true today. They sat at their usual spots at the dinner table, already enjoying a meal.

"Ah, you've returned!" Julian said in mock delight. "Lillia was so worried about you! You mustn't worry your sister like that."

Lillia smiled, not looking the least bit bothered by her brother's appearance. Lyder assumed she hadn't even noticed his departure. He rolled his eyes and took his place at the table. More exotic food. Lillia was beginning to gain a taste for fine dining. Lyder opted for soup and bread again. He figured that's what the guards outside ate. Maybe a Blumaroo Steak or Orange Chicken, and they were strong. Dining on Neggs and fancy pastries was not the way to become powerful-it was the path to becoming a glutton!

Dinner didn't last too much longer with Lillia and Julian having already started, and Lyder not wanting to eat much. Julian whispered something in Lillia's ear, causing her to giggle. Lyder rolled his eyes again. Once he got stronger, he would take care of Julian once and for all.

"I'm excusing myself from the table," Lyder announced to the duo. Julian waved him away, not taking his eyes off of Lillia's smile. Neither of them said anything. It was just so disgusting.

Lyder headed to his designated room. Grabbing the handle of a broom, he swung it around, practicing the things he learned from before. Yes, he would get stronger, and then he would challenge Julian to a battle. And Julian would lose, because Lyder is the hero.

That's how all the stories go.

His thoughts went to his father. Where was he? Did he even remember his children? After his epic battle with Julian, Lillia would come to her senses, and the two of them would look for him. Then they would find him and live happily ever after. That's how the story would end.

Of course, if that's how it all ended, what would be the point of me narrating?

A knock at the door pushed him out of his daydream. Glancing back, he saw Lillia arrive in a gown befitting for a princess of a faerie tale. Her dress was a deep red with lace and frills. Her sleeves were puffed up and slightly sheer. The neckline and hemline of her dress, as well as the long gloves she wore were adorned with gold seed beads in the pattern of leaves and small roses while red glitter was sporadically sprinkled the rest of her dress, making sure that she would sparkle even when she stood still. Her mask was golden with red gems and metallic feathers on the corners. The small golden tiara with a large ruby gem in the center topped the ensemble. She spun around as it shimmered in what little light was available.

"What's this? Julian isn't following behind you?" Lyder asked sarcastically.

Lillia pouted. "Please, don't be that way, Lyder," she said in a soft voice. She spun around again. "What do you think?"

"It wouldn't matter anyway. You'd probably wear a potato sack dress if Julian told you you'd look beautiful in it."

Lillia's eyes widened, and she followed up with a frown. "If you're going to be like this, then I'll just leave!" And though she was trying to yell, her voice just wouldn't go to that volume. She turned around in a huff.

Lyder grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, Lillia. You look beautiful, honest." He hated Julian, but he hated to upset his sister so much more.

She turned around. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course. You know I'd never lie to you."

Lillia smiled gently, then headed out the door. She looked back before Lyder closed the door behind her. "I wanted to show you my new dress first, because you're my brother!" She beamed before dashing off to her room.

Lyder smiled. _I'll free you from Julian's curse,_ Lyder thought, _and you'll thank me for it._

_

* * *

_

Kervice was having a hard time making his way back. He was weak and exhausted, mostly from walking so much. He was in such a hurry to save his children that he had neglected his own health. He was starving, and as important it was to reach Lyder and Lillia, it was more important that he stay alive to do so. If any of the Darigans had heard that he was no longer of the mortal world, there was no telling what would happen to his son and daughter.

He took shelter in a nearby abandoned shack. He was getting much too old to go around being heroic. In a pile of hay before him was a half eaten apple. He didn't bother to think about who or what ate the other half as he gobbled it up. Then he let himself drift off. His dreams were filled with his secret fears over his beloved children. But he was so exhausted, he couldn't shake himself awake. All he could do was keep watching as the scenes tormented him over and over.

* * *

The day of the Brightvale Ball approached with great celebration, and though most of the occupants of Darigan Citadel would not be going, either because they hated things like this or they were too unimportant to be invited, even the guards were allowed to take the day off. Many lounged around the garden, talking about those they fought in the war or of progress they were making towards their own goals. The servants had no one to care to for the day, so they too joined the guards outside. This gave many of the male guards the opportunity to show off to the maids as they giggled in approval.

Arluin was restless. He wasn't used to just sitting around, but with no one to spar with, he didn't have much of a choice. Punching bags were not hard to fight. He sulked as he sat on the steps to the Citadel.

Lyder stepped out, dressed in a black short coat with red seams and wearing a simple half black, half red mask. He stretched out his coat. He hated formal wear. At least, he knew he hated it now.

"Ah, Lyder, my boy! Look at you, all fancy and whatnot!" Arluin grinned at his prodigy child.

Lyder smiled back. "I see you won't be going with us," he said, a little disappointed. He knew he wouldn't have anyone to talk to at the ball, but he had to go if he was going to keep an eye on Julian.

"Ah, it's just not my thing," Arluin said. "Too prim and proper. But I never pegged this to be your sort of thing either."

"I'm only going for my sister's sake." He decided to leave it at that. Arluin was loyal to Julian, and he certainly didn't want to risk this friendship. He _most definitely_ didn't want to make Arluin his enemy.

"Then I guess I'm going to be bored myself. As you can see, all of my subordinates are lolly-gaggin' around. Why, when I was young…. Ah, never mind, I'm not old!"

The two of them laughed as Julian and Lillia arrived. Julian had opted not to match Lillia ("Red just does not suit me," were his words on the matter) and instead wore a gold and white long coat with a white cape. A white and gold shimmering mask finished his outfit as if to give an illusion of being some sort of hero of light.

Arluin whistled. "That must have set you back a pretty Neopoint," he said, his arms crossed before him.

Julian charmingly chuckled. "If anything, I'm only enhancing the appearance of my beautiful prize."

"Lillia is not a prize, she's a person," Lyder said bluntly.

"Lyder! Do not be rude," Lillia scolded. She only put on her proper accent whenever Julian was around. Lyder couldn't stand it, but he let it go.

"Well then, shall we go?" Julian asked politely. Lillia smiled sweetly as the two of them headed towards their stagecoach.

Lyder sighed. This would be a long day indeed.

'Long day' wouldn't be enough to describe it.

* * *

Once they arrived at the Brightvale Castle, Julian took Lillia off to make his rounds to all the important people in the room leaving Lyder behind. Lyder decided to stick around the table of hors d'oeuvres. Occasionally, someone (usually a woman) would come up and try to strike conversation with him, but he was so preoccupied with watching Julian that they always became disinterested or frustrated and they would leave in a sour mood. Sometimes he could hear Julian as he told a witty joke to someone obviously very important. They would laugh in their arrogant way, as if no commoner could ever begin to understand how truly _rich _their banter was (I hope you see what I've done there). Lyder was ready to go. On the one hand, he would leave his sister behind. On the other hand, his home wasn't too far from there. He could head out there, check on how things are going (in other words, make sure that they were actually fixing up the place and not paying lip-service to the two), and head back before they even noticed he was gone.

As he headed out, he heard the voice of the Aisha, who was only allowed to come this far because she had taken them. His first idea was to avoid her, but upon hearing Lillia's name, he stopped in his steps and headed in her direction.

"…and she keeps hanging off of him. Just who does that whelp think she is?" the Aisha snorted.

The Gold Zafara she was with-probably someone else's coachman-nodded. It wasn't that he agreed with her, it was just something he was conditioned to do.

"Of course, I know what Julian is really up to. That girl is the daughter of Kervice. He escaped a couple months back with his Legendary Sword. Julian is so smart, he's probably being like this to get information. After all, there's no way a great man such as himself would ever get involved with common street trash like her. Right?"

The Zafara nodded again. The crazed look in the Aisha's eyes was enough to frighten him into saying anything if just to make her go away and bother someone else.

Lyder was furious. So this was Julian's plan all along! He abruptly spun around and burst through the doors. Marching determinedly toward his sister, he didn't care who he bumped into.

"I honestly wouldn't know what I'd do without my Petpets," Lillia said. She normally would have been too shy to even look up at another person, but Julian had turned her into a new, bold person with the way he talked her up to everyone. Julian made her feel as important, no, more important than anyone in the room. "I've named them Diamond and Tourmaline, because they're just so precious!" The others they were with lightly chuckled as if it were the most clever comment they had ever heard in their lives.

Lillia gasped as Lyder grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

_"What are you doing, Lyder?"_ Lillia hissed at her brother. "You're being so very rude!"

"We're going home. I won't allow you to be around that man."

Lillia snatched her arm away. By now, they were definitely making a scene. "I will **not** go!" Lillia said furiously.

Julian was quick to stand by Lillia's side. "Honestly, you're embarrassing your darling sister on her first night to a fancy gathering. Is this how you want her to remember this proud day in her life?" Julian said with a slight sneer.

"You shut up, Julian. I know all about your plan!"

Lillia looked at Julian quizzically. "What does he mean, 'plan'?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Actually, I would rather like to know myself," Julian said, narrowing his eyes at Lyder. "So? Out with it. She has asked a question."

"Don't play dumb!" Lyder yelled. Many of the others around them whispered among themselves. What juicy gossip they would have for the courtyard tomorrow! "I heard from your guard out there, you're only using my sister to get information about our father's sword!" Lyder smirked. "You're out of luck, because we don't even have information about his sword, so just back off!"

Lillia's eyes filled with tears. "Is… is this true, Julian…?" she asked, her voice meek and shy like the day she met him.

Julian took Lillia by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Lillia, I had no intention, nor will I ever in the future, to use you. You are the sun in my otherwise bleak world, and I know as long as you are in my life, I'll never let you down or hurt you in such a terrible way."

It was the first time that Lyder had heard Julian speak without condescension. It actually shocked him enough to take him aback. Lillia slid into Julian's arms and cried. "I'll never distrust you again," she whispered. Her fate was sealed. She would not be leaving Julian's side.

* * *

Kervice woke up with a start, noticing that it was still dark. No, it was dark again. He had slept for a full day. He stood up weakly and headed out the door to the shed. He had to continue his trek, hunger or not. Someone had to save them.

* * *

The carriage ride home was painfully silent. Lillia sat on the side with Julian and was now fast asleep on his shoulder. Julian stared at Lyder. It wasn't a look of anger or contempt. It was as if he wasn't sure what to do about the boy. He knew Lillia wouldn't allow him to kick him out while his home was still under construction, and he knew the boy wouldn't stay silent for too long. He could only let it go for the time being until he came up with a plan of action. Until then, he would be increasing the men working on his home. Now with Lillia deciding to stay, he had all the persuasion he needed to get Lyder out of the citadel.

Lyder didn't care. He looked out the window with his elbow against the carriage door watching as the scenery sped by. He saw a Lupe dressed in worn pieces of armor. Could it be…. Nah, too convenient. Lyder dismissed it as quickly as he saw it.

* * *

Kervice noticed the carriage coming from behind him. He didn't bother to look back, thinking it was probably royalty heading home for the evening. As it came by him, he vaguely looked over at the white stagecoach as it sped by. But it was the sight of the red Xweetok in the window that startled him. There was no mistaking, that was his son!

With new-found strength, he sprinted in the direction and grabbed on to whatever he could. As he held on, hoping his energy would last, he smiled with tears welling up in his eyes. He was going to save his children after all.


End file.
